List of Junior World Rally Championship drivers
This is a list of drivers to have competed in the Junior World Rally Championship since 2001. Includes stats from WRC Academy. Drivers (2015) * Mohammed Al-Mutawaa since 2014 * Charlotte Dalmasso since 2015 * Federico Della Casa since 2014 * Terry Folb since 2015 * Quentin Giordano since 2014 * Henri Haapamäki since 2014 * Martin Koči since 2012 * Pierre-Louis Loubet since 2015 * Kornél Lukács since 2014 * Matthieu Margaillan since 2015 * Daniel McKenna since 2015 * Jean-René Perry since 2015 * Osian Pryce since 2015 * Dean Raftery since 2015 * Alessandro Re since 2015 * Christian Riedemann since 2010 * Yohan Rossel since 2014 * Simone Tempestini since 2014 * Ole Christian Veiby since 2015 * John Wartique since 2015 Drivers (former) * Marius Aasen 2013 * Urmo Aava 2003-2007 * Kevin Abbring 2008-2010 * Fredrik Åhlin 2011-2012 * Andreas Amberg 2013 * Jérémi Ancian 2010 * Per-Gunnar Andersson 2004-2007 * Hugo Arellano 2013 * Mathieu Arzeno 2010 * Raphaël Auquier 2007 * Mirco Baldacci 2002-2005 * Miguel Baldoni 2011 * Giandomenico Basso 2001-2002 * Jozef Béreš jun. 2006-2007 * Marc Blázquez 2002 * Filippo Bordignon 2006 * Murat Bostanci 2013 * Craig Breen 2011 * Alessandro Broccoli 2003-2004, 2010 * Matteo Brunello 2011 * Aaron Burkart 2006-2010 * Michaël Burri 2013 * Daniel Carlsson 2002-2003 * Massimo Ceccato 2001, 2003 * Jan Černý 2011, 2014 * Christian Chemin 2001-2002 * Dariusz Chudobinski 2003 * Barry Clark 2006 * Larry Cols 2001, 2004 * Andrea Cortinovis 2006-2008 * Pieter-Jan-Michiel Cracco 2013 * Andrea Crugnola 2011 * Andrea Dallavilla 2001-2002 * Climent Domingo 2010 * Aron Domżała 2012, 2014 * Krum Donchev 2003 * David Doppelreiter 2002 * Christopher Duplessis 2011-2012 * François Duval 2001-2002 * Elfyn Evans 2012 * Gwyndaf Evans 2002 * Abdo Feghali 2003-2004 * Roger Feghali 2002 * Fabien Fiandino 2006 * Alastair Fisher 2011-2012, 2014 * Corrado Fontana 2001 * Ross Forde 2009 * Alexander Foss 2002 * Alejandro Galanti 2001-2002 * Shaun Gallagher 2007-2008 * Sven Haaf 2002 * Ashley Haigh-Smith 2011-2012 * Beppo Harrach 2003 * Frédéric Hauswald 2014 * Cyril Henny 2001 * Victor Henriksson 2011 * Valentin Hummel 2011 * Harry Hunt 2010 * Dimitar Iliev 2003 * Juha Kangas 2002 * Fatih Kara 2006 * Johan Karlsson 2006 * Sergey Karyakin 2011 * Kosti Katajamäki 2002-2005 * Egon Kaur 2006, 2011 * Miloš Komljenović 2007-2008 * Michał Kościuszko 2006-2009 * Karl Kruuda 2010 * Yeray Lemes 2007, 2010-2011, 2013 * Marcos Ligato 2003 * Sébastien Loeb 2001 * Massimo Macaluso 2002 * John MacCrone 2012 * Pierre Marché 2007 * Saladin Mazlan 2001 * Niall McShea 2001-2002 * Kris Meeke 2003-2006, 2008 * Sylvain Michel 2014 * Jaan Mölder jr. 2006-2008 * Florian Negel 2008 * Thierry Neuville 2010 * Niko-Pekka Nieminen 2013 * Miko-Ove Niinemäe 2011 * Kazuhiko Niwa 2002 * Sébastien Ogier 2008 * Aigar Pärs 2007 * Kalle Pinomäki 2006-2009 * Panikos Polykarpou 2014 * Julien Pressac 2006 * Martin Prokop 2005-2009 * Conrad Rautenbach 2004-2007 * Dominique Rebout 2007 * Brendan Reeves 2011-2012 * Paco Francisco Roig 2002 * Manuel Rueda 2007 * Patrik Sandell 2006-2008 * Gilles Schammel 2007-2008 * Niki Schelle 2002 * Alan Scorcioni 2004-2005 * João Silva 2012 * Todor Slavov 2010 * Dani Solà 2002 * Dani Sordo 2005 * Martin Stenshorne 2001-2003 * Manfred Stohl 2001 * José Antonio Suárez 2011-2013 * Filippo Suessli 2003 * Molly Taylor 2011, 2014 * Ville-Pertti Teuronen 2003 * Pontus Tidemand 2012-2013 * Brice Tirabassi 2003, 2006 * Janne Tuohino 2002 * Radoslaw Typa 2009 * Jader Vagnini 2003 * Egoi Éder Valdés López 2010 * Jussi Välimäki 2001-2002 * Pavel Valoušek jun. 2005-2006 * Sergio Vallejo 2001 * Timo van der Marel 2011-2012 * Vladan Vasiljevic 2003 * Tom Walster 2006 * Calle Ward 2011 * Hans Weijs, Jr. 2008-2010 * Sepp Wiegand 2011 * Guy Wilks 2003-2006 * James Wozencroft 2006 * Peter Zachrisson 2006